


Really just very gay

by yamandan



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, I'm just bored, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamandan/pseuds/yamandan
Summary: Just one-shots that I write when I'm bored and have too much time on my hands so updates will be rather sporadic. will mostly consist of wayhaught.





	1. Overall, not a terrible night.

Loud. That was the only word that Waverly could use to describe the mosh pit. The blaring music mixed with the screams of the fans was deafening. On every side bodies crashed into her, only her white-knuckled grip on Wynonna’s leather jacket kept her from being swept away into to crowd and trampled. The disorienting combination of earsplitting sound and violent movement made it hard for her to string together a coherent thought, though she did manage to ask herself how she had let herself be persuaded to come to spend her night in a mosh pit. Just as she was beginning to consider asking Wynonna to lead her out of the mosh pit a towering brick wall of a man sent Waverly careening into Wynonna's side. Reacting in true Earp fashion Wynonna took it as a sign to lift the stunned Waverly up into to unforgiving hands of the crowd. 

Nicole found herself alone amongst the sea of crashing bodies. Jeremy and DJ had disappeared into the crowd over half an hour earlier, and Nicole had all but given up her search for them. She found herself once again cursing DJ's name. First, he uses Jeremy and his high paying job as a gateway to never-ending concert tickets, but then he dragged Nicole to a migraine-inducing scream fest because "metal chicks are usually open to experimenting." He made Nicole want to puke, but she quietly endured it for Jeremy's sake. Finally deciding that leaving the pit would be her best option she set out in search of any way to get out. Finally, with an exit in sight, Nicole began to navigate through the horde, her height playing in her favor as she shoved past the masses. She was only about halfway to her destination when a hollered warning distracted her. 

 

"crowd surfer watch out!" 

Waverly found that the support from rough hands had reached its end when a flash of red hair swished in her blurry vision as she freefell a few feet and a failed attempt at catching her had been made. Her ankle connected with the hard-packed earth first, followed by the majority of her body weight, the arms that linked under hers did their best to hold her up. Blinking hard Waverly tried to refocus herself, and the people around her continued as though she wasn't there. She was startled when the arms that tried to catch her began to haul her up from where she lay on the ground, causing a small yelp to escape her lips. 

"I am so so sorry!" Waverly heard the woman before she saw her, "I didn't see you until it was too late and then you were falling, and I panicked!" 

She was rambling, shouting to be heard over the cacophony, and she wouldn't stop apologizing. By the time Waverly has turned to face the woman, she deduces that her ankle has sustained an injury of sorts. She grits her teeth at the sharp sting of pain that shoots up her leg when she tries to stand, though it doesn't go unnoticed by the woman who remained a pair of arms, a voice, and a twirl of red hair. 

Nicole cursed herself for nearly dropping the petite woman whom she was now dragging off the ground. As the woman regained her footing and turned to face Nicole her features pinched in a pained grimace and Nicole felt her stomach twist with guilt. Nicole had always kept a cool head in the face of adversity, and thankfully this was no different. Quickly deciding that they needed to remove themselves from the mob, Nicole scooped the woman up bridal style and headed for the exit once again. Her sudden actions caused the woman in her arms to let out a surprised squeal, while Nicole shouldered through the raging crowd. Once they managed to reach the gate on the fence that separated the surging crowd from the rest of the empty field being used Nicole fumbled with the latch for a moment before it lulled open. Turning and pressing her back to the gate and maneuvered through the opening careful not to bump the injured woman on either of the metal poles that helped hold up the fence. Once on the other side, Nicole slowly set the woman down made sure she was on her uninjured leg and holding the fence for support, Nicole took an interest in her shoes nervously kicking at the patches of dirt where the grass hadn't grown. 

"I'm sorry I dropped you," Her voice sounded pitiful even to herself, "and then carried you away without warning you, it was pretty inappropriate of me." 

The soft chuckle that rose from the woman's chest forced Nicole to look up, the gentle smile that played across her features caused Nicole's brain to misfire, "You don't need to keep apologizing silly." 

Nicole barely caught her teasing tone over the roar of the music, "But I let you fall, you got hurt," the knot of guilt resting in her stomach had yet to show signs of retreat, "I feel bad about it." 

"It was going to happen eventually, at least it happened while I was at the hands of someone willing to help me." Another smile made its way onto her face, shining with unspoken thanks, and Nicole felt the knot begin to dissolve into a flutter of butterflies. A warm blush crawled its way up her cheeks. Nicole prayed it would remain unnoticed. 

"I, uh, yeah," Nicole found herself struggling to form a full thought, the charming demeanor of the woman she helped reduced her brain to a muddled mess, "I'm Nicole by the way, Nicole Haught," she held out her hand in an attempt to reign in some of her nervous energy. 

The hand resting on the fence reached out, sliding gingerly into Nicole's, "Wave-," her response was hindered by the sharp breath that hissed through her teeth. The sudden jolt of burning pain had her stumbling forward into Nicole's arms. 

The two got stuck in an awkward dance of sorts as Nicole tried to stand the girl back up, and the girl struggled to find purchase on Nicole's shoulders. After several dragging seconds of flailing, a pair of delicate hands held firmly onto Nicole's toned biceps, Nicole's hands had finally landed on a pair of full hips. They both stood unmoving for a long moment simply looking at each other. 

"I, uh, I'm Waverly," the tense silence between them finally broken, "Waverly Earp." 

Waverly was sure her heart had stopped as she fell away from the fence and into Nicole's arms. She cursed herself while fumbling for an appropriate place to hold onto, refusing to acknowledge just how toned Nicole's arms were. Finally holding steady on Nicole's admittedly nice biceps Waverly found herself getting lost in the warmest pair of chocolate brown eyes she'd ever seen. Nicole swallowed nervously, the movement from her throat catching Waverly's eyes, bringing her focus away from the beautiful bright eyes. 

Waverly quickly attempted to recover, "I, uh, I'm Waverly," she cringed at the way she stumbled over her words, "Waverly Earp." 

Nicole smiled, a dazzling deep dimpled smile, in response to Waverly's introduction, and Waverly felt herself melt a just a tad. They stood for a moment, unmoving, relishing in the other's presence before Waverly once again found herself gasping at a second hot flash of pain running up her leg. 

"Here, we better get you someplace to sit down," Nicole stated conducting herself in a more serious manner. Moving her hands from Waverly's hips to scoop her up again, pausing before lifting her, "Is it ok if I pick you up again?' she checked, not wanting to bypass any boundaries. 

"No, yeah, it's fine," Waverly managed, blushing as Nicole lifted her off the ground. 

After wandering around the concert grounds for a place to sit and examine Waverly's ankle for approximately fifteen minutes before finally finding a row of benches a near the parking lot. Gently placing Waverly on one of the worn wooden benches Nicole crouched, lightly ghosting her fingers over the dark bruising. 

"It's starting to swell you need to get some ice on it," Nicole's voice was steady, almost soothing. Standing fully once more Nicole scanned the field before looking down at Waverly, "I'll be right back, yell if you need anything," she had taken off into the parking lot before Waverly could respond. 

Letting out a deep sigh Waverly attempted to sort out her thoughts sure she knew she liked women that became apparent even while she was dating Champ, but there was something about that woman that made her head spin. She was caring, even after just meeting, and so beyond gorgeous Waverly was at a loss for words. She didn't know quite what it was, but Waverly felt a need to know this woman better. She wanted to be part of her life it was almost frightening how quickly this thought had taken root in her mind. Losing herself in thoughts, Waverly didn't notice Nicole approaching until she was standing directly in front of the bench. 

"Here this should help with the swelling until you can get home and take care of it," Nicole explained almost absentmindedly as she fiddled with an instant cold pack and a meager first aid kit, "I'm sorry I didn't have anything better, but I guess it's better than nothing." 

Handing the cold pack to Waverly as she sat down Nicole gave an apologetic smile. 

"Oh, it's fine, I very much prefer this than having to walk around on...You're from Purgatory?" Waverly was pulled from her original thought at the sight of Nicole's shirt. The jacket she had been wearing was now gone revealing the grey 'Purgatory Sheriffs Department' t-shirt. 

"Huh, oh, yeah, I moved a few months ago," Nicole divulged, "Why do you ask?" the curiosity was evident in her eyes, even if she trained her features to make it seem almost off-handed. 

"I grew up in Purgatory!" Waverly practically squealed, "You must be the new deputy I've heard Wynonna talking about." 

A realization passed across Nicole's face, "You mean Wynonna 'owner of the bigass gun' Earp is your sister?" 

Waverly felt her face flush yet again, "Yeah, that would be her." somehow her sister's infamy had managed to reach her even here. 

Nicole nodded, seemingly digesting the information handed to her, Waverly was beginning to worry when Nicole's lip quirked up in a playful smile, "I knew you seemed out of place here. Am I safe to assume that Wynonna is the one who dragged you out here?" 

Waverly grinned shyly, "Yeah, then she left me for dead amongst the crowd, and that's how I ended up falling on you," 

Nicole chuckled in amusement, lightly shaking her head at Wynonna's endless antics, "Well, I can't say I would have expected anything less from her." 

Waverly snickered along with Nicole before curiosity began to nag at her, "So, we know why I'm here, but why are you here, you don't strike me as much of a headbanger?" 

One of Nicole's eyebrows rose slightly at the question, but she conceded a minor quirk of her lips, "I am here with a friend of mine and his boyfriend," she tried to hide the venom that made its way into her voice at the final word, but she couldn't quite do it well enough. 

A knowing smile made its way onto Waverly's face, "Not a fan of the boyfriend are we?" 

Nicole raised her shoulders a tad, shaking her head, searching for the right words, but before she could find them a bellow came from across the field, "Waverly! Where are you baby girl!" 

Both of their heads swiveled to face the direction from whence the call came, only to find Wynonna stumbling along toward them with a wiry man clinging to her side, tripping her every few steps. 

Upon reaching the pair, Wynonna gave a heavy sigh addressing Waverly, "You would not believe what just happened to me!" 

Waverly remained stoic, clearly not amused by her sister's prior actions. 

"And what’s Haught-stuff doing here?" She remarked almost off-handedly before mumbling to herself, "Geez is it always this eventful when I'm sober?' 

Waverly opened her mouth, ready to make a quip about her sister's perpetual state of drowned in whiskey, but was stopped by the man curled into her side raising his head and giving Nicole a pitiful smile. 

"DJ?" she asked already knowing the answer. 

He gave a small nod, "I think I'm ready to go home now Nicole." his frail request reminded Waverly of that of a small child. 

"Sure thing Jeremy," Her tone was affectionate, "Let's get you home." 

Waverly was almost disappointed to hear Nicole was leaving, even though they lived in the same tiny town and would certainly see each other again at some point. 

Jeremy pulled away from Wynonna, who let him go without complaints, only to have him lean into Nicole no longer attempting to hide his tear-streaked cheeks. 

They turned to walk into the parking lot, only to have Nicole glance over her shoulder, "I'll see you around Waverly Earp." 

Despite her smile, she couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't be soon enough. As she disappeared into the lot, Waverly felt as though their next meeting would never come. Making a split second decision Waverly hurried after the two as fast as she could with her injured ankle, leaving a shell-shocked Wynonna in the dust, she figured she could explain later. 

Rounding an oversized black truck, Waverly found Nicole closing the passenger side door of her jeep. Taking a breath, Waverly took a step forward and cleared her throat. 

Nicole's head snapped up to where the noise had come from and frowned in confusion, "Waverly?" 

"Hi, yeah, me again, I was just wondering if I could maybe get your number or something like you don't have to give it to me I just wanted to maybe talk with you more, you know maybe get to know you a little better and what not." Waverly forced herself to stop speaking before she made a complete fool out of herself. 

Nicole smiled in adoration, finding Waverly's nervous rambling more than a little endearing. Holding up a finger, signaling to wait a moment, before darting around to the driver side of her jeep and digging around in the center console. Returning a moment later she handed Waverly a wrinkled business card with her name and contact information. They exchanged dopey grins until Wynonna's voice cut through the air demanding that Waverly get in the car and fill her in on what happened before she left without her. Flashing Nicole one final smile before turning on her heels and hurrying off to find her sister Waverly clutched the small worn card tight in her hand elated at the way the night had landed her. 

Nicole dropped into the driver side of her jeep, smile still plastered on her face, at least until she caught a glimpse of Jeremy's still pitiful face. A frown tugged at her lips before she spoke, "Didn't go well with DJ then I suppose?" 

Jeremy shook his head, "I found him wrapped up with some guy by the fence," he gave a pause before a weak smile pushed through the gloom, "But I met a cute guy named Robin, and he helped me find Wynonna." 

Nicole struggled to suppress the smug grin that threatened to slip out, "Well, I'm sorry about DJ, but what about this Robin guy what's he like?" Nicole gave herself a pat on the back for keeping her voice steady. 

Jeremy's face lit up, "He's super nice, he walked around with me while I looked for you, and let me cry about DJ until we ran into Wynonna, who said she was looking for her sister, so he left me with her before going off to try and find his friend Rosie," Nicole let him ramble until he was all but back to normal, content with the smile that stayed on Jeremy's face the rest of the ride back to Purgatory. As she pulled into her driveway she decided that the night wasn't a total bust after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what I've got so far, hope you liked it, I mean you made it this far, but seriously I hope it was alright. Feel free to message me with any suggestions or about any issues with grammar. The idea came from a Tumblr prompt, but I can't find the original poster so if you know who it is maybe drop them some credit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "This really cute guy rented the apartment above the bakery/flower shop/store I work at and I keep trying to find excuses to be outside when he gets home."  
> except it's gay and alcohol.

The moving van had left over an hour ago, and Waverly had yet to catch a glimpse of the apartment’s newest occupant. All she knew about them was that they were a new deputy Nedley recruited and they were extraordinarily elusive. They had arrived early in the morning, having all of the boxes up the stairs and out of the main bar before Waverly had even arrived for work. She had managed to catch a flash of the lower half of their leg as she walked in the doors. Throughout her morning shift, she couldn't help but wonder who they were. A pair of maroon tennis shoes weren't much to go on. She was thankful for the Sunday rush keeping her busy it prevented her from dwelling too much on what they might be like. 

By the end of her shift, Waverly still hadn't seen hide nor hair of the new deputy. Crickets chirped loudly outside as she ran a rag over the worn bar top wiping away dark rings left behind by sweating beer mugs. In the quiet of the empty bar, she found time to wonder about who was shuffling around above her head. She was lost in thought, mindlessly wiping the bar down oblivious to the large orange tabby cat stalking its way down the bar until it was too late. The cat had descended upon the rag in her hand, viciously seizing its quarry. Waverly let out a startled yelp and snatched her hand away from the cat. 

"What in the heck?" Waverly questioned. 

"Calamity!" A feminine voice chastised from across the room. 

Excitement coursed through Waverly's veins, this was it, they had emerged. She snapped to attention immediately freezing when her eyes fell upon the new resident, "oh," she breathed wordlessly. 

"I'm so sorry she must have snuck out while I was unpacking," the stranger rushed out nervously, hurrying across the room to collect the ferocious feline. 

"I, um, yeah, no it's alright, no harm done really," Waverly found that voicing a thought had suddenly become a challenge. Absently she asked herself if she had ever met someone so unbelievably attractive. 

The woman gave a timid laugh, "That's good although I still would have preferred to have met on better circumstances than cat attacks," deep dimples made their presence known and Waverly concluded that the verdict was yes. This woman was, in fact, the single most beautiful person she'd ever met. 

All coherent thought had ceased within Waverly's brain, unable to respond in any way, shape, or form. 

"Are you, um, are you okay?" The woman asked genuinely concerned for Waverly's well-being. 

"I'm, I'm fine, I just, I'm Waverly," was all she could manage before awkwardly holding her hand out. 

The woman clumsily shifted the cat onto one arm, taking Waverly's hand with her free one and shaking it, "I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught." 

 

It had been nearly a month since the cat incident slash first meeting with Officer Haught and blood still rushed to Waverly's face whenever she recalled it. And despite the horrendous first encounter, Nicole gave Waverly a dazzling smile every time they passed each other in the bar, which happened a lot. Waverly began making an active effort to be in the vicinity of the stairs or main entrance whenever Nicole was departing for the day or coming home at night. The pair had exchanged small bits of conversation on a hand full of occasions, and Waverly relished the small victories she made. Victories such as getting Nicole to laugh wholeheartedly, something she tried to do as often as possible and making her blush by surprising her with a cappuccino in the morning. Gus had given Waverly a knowing smirk watching them interact but kept her thoughts on the matter to herself. 

Over the course of the month, they had fallen into a comfortable routine, but Waverly still itched to know more about Nicole. From day one Waverly was interested in her, and not a day went by that she hadn't thought about her. Noting small, likely inconsequential, mannerisms that Nicole had and forming theories around them. 

Waverly found herself contemplating this as she poured over ancient texts, scanning over the same faded page for the eighth time in an hour. She had stayed late to do some research for Wynonna and Dolls. Nicole must have been working late, Waverly thought, she had yet to pass through the bar on her way upstairs. Sighing and closing the thick leather-bound journal, done with it for the night, and began packing up. 

The sound of the saloon doors clapping closed behind her drew her attention. Nicole stood outlined by the dim lights over the bar Stetson held loose in her hands. She walked forward stepping into Waverly's ring of light, her tiny red flyaway hairs appear to glow, giving her an angelic appearance. 

Waverly felt short of breath drinking in the sight of Nicole standing there, finally noticing the gentle expression in her deep brown eyes. The anxious part of her demanded that she break the silence hanging over them with a meek hello. The soft smile that graced Nicole's features made Waverly melt a little inside, "hey," neither of them raising their voice higher than a whisper, "you're here late." 

It was more of an observation than a question, but Waverly still breathed out a, "yeah, just doing research," her nerves began to pick up, "Wynonna and Dolls you know," she wasn't sure why she felt the need to clarify why she was still at the bar. 

"And here I thought you might have just wanted to see me," the teasing grin Nicole wore sent Waverly's blood pressure skyrocketing. 

"I-I mean, it's not like I don't want to see you, I actually really enjoy seeing you around. I mean I really kind of want to get to know you better, you know as friends. You seem nice and interesting and, well I already know everyone else in town," all of Waverly's thoughts ran together leaving her mouth just as fast as they entered her brain. 

Nicole stood unmoving for a moment processing the information presented to her, before slowly nodding and grinning, a look flashed in her eyes that seemed almost like she knew something Waverly didn't, "well I'd love to get to know you, maybe over coffee?" 

Waverly would have to have been deaf not to hear the hope in Nicole's tone as she asked, "Yeah, I'd, uh, I'd like that," as soon as she voiced her answer she knew it was the right one. The light that came to Nicole's eyes could have powered the whole country. 

Before either of them could figure out what to say next, the front doors exploded open to reveal a somewhat disheveled Wynonna, "Hey baby girl, what are you doin' with Haught stuff," she turned to address Nicole, "little miss party pooper, lameing out with my sister?" 

Waverly raised a brow at her clearly inebriated sister, shooting a curious glance at 'miss party pooper.' 

"I kept taking her whiskey away and urging her to eat some real food," the deputy stated blandly. Clearly, her advice had not been heeded. 

"I see, well I guess that means that I should be getting her home then," Waverly felt the disappointment seep into her voice, not wanting to leave the company of Nicole. But Nicole offered a sympathetic nod and turned to head up the stairs, as she reached the base she turned and met Waverly's eyes, "Good night Waverly Earp," and then she was up the stairs and out of sight. 

It had been nearly a week following Waverly's late-night encounter with Nicole. Each and every time Waverly saw her, Nicole would give a smile, and remind Waverly of that night. Not that she needed any help, whenever she had a moment to stop and think all she could bring to mind was Nicole drawling out, 'good night Waverly Earp,' and it still gave her palpitations. 

"You okay babygirl? You've been staring at that bar stool for about 10 minutes," Wynonna's voice cut into her possibly Nicole themed daydream. 

"I, yeah, just thinking," she chuckled nervously praying that her sister would just drop the subject. Unfortunately, Wynonna must have seen something in Waverly's eyes and decided that it was imperative to figure out what was bothering her. 

"Oh, nothing is it? Doesn't look like nothing to me, that's your 'something's wrong' face," her eyes held an inquisitive gleam, "Is it a boy? Is it Champ?" 

"No, Wynonna, just drop it," Waverly scoffed. 

"Oh my god, it is Champ! What did he do? I swear just say the word and me, him and Peacemaker will all have a little talk," Wynonna ignored Waverly taking her initial idea and running with it. 

"Nothing Wynonna. Champ didn't do anything, it's nothing really," Waverly sighed, "can you just let it go so I can finish closing," Wynonna's questioning was wearing on Waverly's nerves. 

Wynonna scowled giving a frustrated huff but let the matter rest, at least for now. 

Only a couple of minutes of tense silence had passed until it was broken by the bar doors flapped open and closed again. Nicole's mouth was open slightly as if she was about to speak until eyes scanned over the two Earp girls. She clamped it shut and gave a curt nod, scurrying past the pair, obviously sensing the agitated atmosphere surrounding the sisters. 

Nicole was about a third of the way up the stairs when she paused briefly to mutter, "Good night Waverly," before retreating to her apartment. 

Waverly blushed yet again, all she had said was good night but it was enough to throw Waverly through a loop. By the time she had floundered through her own goodnight, Nicole was gone. 

A heavy sigh forced itself out of her lungs she was doomed. 

Wynonna gasped, "Nooo," Waverly's stomach dropped, "Haught-pants, really?" The mischievous look on Wynonna's face told Waverly all she needed to know, "You’re into Haught stuff," 

"Wynonna lower your voice she'll hear you," Waverly scolded her sister, panic setting in. 

"So, you do like her," Wynonna practically shouted giving no heed to Waverly's frantic words. 

Waverly clamped a hand over Wynonna's mouth silencing her booming accusations, "Yeah, okay, maybe I like her, so what, it'll never go anywhere," she spat through grit teeth. 

"Yeah right, Nicole totally wants to get with you, it's really obvious," Wynonna's voice muffled due to Waverly's hand, "You'll have no issue gettin' with Haught pants," she punctuated her thought with an obscene hand gesture and a waggle of her brows. 

"Go wait in the Jeep please," Waverly sighed in defeat, letting her hands drop to her sides. 

Her older sister groaned, but complied, reluctantly trudging out to the parking area. 

Once Wynonna was gone, Waverly dug the heels of her palms into her eyes in a vain attempt at rubbing the embarrassment away. She understood it was just Wynonna's unique way of encouraging her sister to go for what she wanted but still, "Not that simple when you're scared of what you want Wynonna," Waverly mumbled to no one. 

"I scare you?" Nicole's voice was barely audible. 

Waverly's hands ripped away from her face, eyes wide in fear, "I...You weren't meant to hear any of that," she said dumbly. 

Worry overcame Nicole's face, and Waverly almost wondered if she was about to cry, "I didn't mean to, Wynonna's just kind of, loud," 

"No, it's, you're fine Nicole, I just didn't really want to find out about it like this," Waverly trailed off taking a sudden interest in her shoes. 

"You don't need to be scared of me you know," Nicole whispered, the air filled with the same static energy from the week before 

Nicole took a few short steps closer to Waverly, and once again her gentle brown eyes caught Waverly's attention, "you have really beautiful eyes," the words tumbled out without warning. Waverly stood shell-shocked by her own brazenness. 

Nicole's cheeks flushed furiously unable to form a response. 

"I just, I really don't know what I'm doing Nicole," Waverly admitted in defeat hanging her head. A delicate hand slid up to cup her cheek and tilt her head back up, her eyes meeting Nicole's. Every sense suddenly heightened, Waverly was acutely aware of the slight calluses on Nicole's fingertips, and the scent of vanilla that lingered in the air around her. 

"Oh, sure you do," Nicole's voice was low, almost husky, making Waverly melt. 

She leaned in lips hovering inches apart for the briefest of instances before she pressed a tender kiss to Nicole's lips. 

They stood behind the bar for a long moment, completely enthralled with one another, until Wynonna's booming voice thundered from the entrance, "Whoo, atta girl, get what’s yours" 

Pulling back with a sigh Waverly whispered, "I should go get her," 

Nicole simply smiled and nodded before stepping away, "I'll see you tomorrow Waverly," she drawled before hurrying up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to PM me with suggestions or corrections or whatnot. Prompt from grantere on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> That's what I've got so far, hope you liked it, I mean you made it this far, but seriously I hope it was alright. Feel free to message me with any suggestions or about any issues with grammar. The idea came from a Tumblr prompt, but I can't find the original poster so if you know who it is maybe drop them some credit.


End file.
